


Faery. Phiren. Fake. Or...

by CelaenaAelin72



Category: Ash Princess - Laura Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaenaAelin72/pseuds/CelaenaAelin72
Summary: Theo has claimed her title as the Queen Of Flame And Fury for about a month when Søren brings distressing news of an all-new country to the west of Astrea. This is what happens afterwards.
Kudos: 8





	Faery. Phiren. Fake. Or...

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo-ho! Just finished Ember Queen, which I was so, so, excited for. Apparently this is Ash Princess’s first ever fanfic on this site, soooo...🤯. Y’all enjoy!

Queen Theodosia Eirene Houzzara of Astrea sat at her desk staring at the mounds of paperwork littering it when three knocks echoed through the space. “Come in!”

Her lover and ambassador, Søren, enters. “Your Majesty, an entirely new country to Astrea’s west has been discovered. We believe it was previously concealed with some form of magic.”

“We should send a diplomatic envoy.”

“That’s the problem, Theo. They’re coming to us.” I pull my attention away from the small sphere of polished obsidian briefly to see Astrea rapidly getting closer and my main adviser, Kiallir, approaching.

“Yes, Kiallir?”

“Queen Sirsii, I have come to inform you that the _Dragon’s Treasure_ will arrive in Astrea in about seven minutes. There is a royal delegation waiting at our planned docking cove.”

”Thank you, Kiallir. I will work to make myself more presentable.”

”Glad to be of service, My Queen.” She leaves and I walk down to our shared cabin. I spend the next six minutes brushing my hair and other queenly things. I emerge on deck when I feel the small bump that means we’ve grounded. I climb into a rowboat with several others and we start moving forward.

”Greetings! We have heard tales of a country in the west completely hidden, until now. May I assume you are from that country?”

“Greetings to you as well, and congratulations on your recent defeat of the Kalovaxians. We apologize for not aiding in the fight, but our country is small, and weak. I am Queen Sirsii of Lisirinil, and I have come here to negotiate a peace. If you accept, we will come ashore or you may come upon our ship. Are these terms agreeable?”

”My fellow queen, I accept your terms and bade you to come ashore.”

**Author's Note:**

> You liked it, right? Right? RIGHT!?


End file.
